betrayalhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Here There Be Dragons (Traitor)
Here There Be Dragons is Haunt 15. This page is for the Traitor. "You look at a child’s drawing you found lying on the floor. Your finger taps the image of the fire-breathing dragon. “I wish I had a dragon,” you muse. Unbelievably, the front doors burst open, and an enormous dragon roars in, rampaging and snorting fire! You must be dreaming! You smile. These are the sorts of dreams you love. The ones where you get to call the shots. By their reactions, you see that your fellow explorers want to disbelieve what they see. Irratated, you decide that you’d rather keep this dream going for a bit. The best way ro do that is to do away with the unbelievers. “Eat ‘em, dragon! Eat them all!” Right Now * Your explorer is still in the game but has turned traitor. * Put the large circular Dragon token in the Entrance Hall. * Put a pentagonal item token (representing the Shield) in the Chasm or the Crypt. Put a different-numbered pentagonal item token (representing the Antique Armor) in the Catacombs or the Underground Lake. If neither room for an item has been discovered yet, place the item in whichever room is discovered first. * Get out the Turn/Damage track and a plastic clip, but don’t mark a number yet. You’ll use it to keep track of damage. What You Know About The Heroes They’re trying to slay the Dragon. You Win When… ...all the heroes are dead. The Dragon Use the turn/damage track to keep track of how much damage the heroes inflict against the dragon. When it has taken damage equal to the number of players, the dragon is killed. Taking damage does not affect its traits. The Dragon is immune to Speed attacks (such as those using the Revolver and Dynamite). It can be damaged by a Sanity attack from an Explorer using the Ring. Special Attack Rules The Dragon can attack twice during its turn, once with fire breathing and once by biting. It doesn’t have to make both attacks at the same time, and it can do them in either order. * Fire breathing: Any explorer (including you) in the same room as and in rooms adjacent to the Dragon must attempt a Speed roll. (The adjacent room must have a connecting door.) In room with the Dragon: In an adjacent room: * Biting: This is a Might attack. * Toughness: Whenever the Dragon is defeated, it takes 2 less damage. If You Win… “You felt a little sick at first, especially when the dragon took its first big bite out of one of your friends. All that blood and icky stuff came spilling out. And you didn’t feel too good when the dragon lit up one of your other friends like a huge, human-shaped torch, all screaming and writing (for a little bit, until the shape collapsed and just burned). Good thing this is all a dream." Category:Haunt Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Traitor